


Washing dishes

by hemisphaeric



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Couch Sex, During Season 11, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, The X-Files Revival, The unremarkable house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Summary: “You look good doing this”, an understatement for sure. She starts feeling his stomach with her fingertips, caressing him gently, taking her time to explore with practiced fingers the well known territory of his body.“Doing the dishes while you slap my butt?”





	Washing dishes

He’s standing in the kitchen, washing dishes as Scully enters home. She rests her shoulder against the doorframe and looks at him, a little smile on her lips, apparently he hasn’t noticed her presence yet and she doesn’t want him to. Instead she keeps looking at him. Mulder seems relaxed, comfortable, humming something lowly while washing cups and plates they had used in the morning. White tee and low raise joggers, oh her favorite ones too.  
Licking her upper lip in appreciation, she slowly inches closer, until she is at arms reach, then with a last step she crushes her front to his back, hugging his body with her arms, his warmth and scent enveloping her tenderly. Mulder doesn’t stiffen, he had known she was there, after all, instead he caresses her hand with one wet, slippery finger and she giggles.

“Mmm you smell nice”, with her face buried between his shoulder blades, she smiles and nuzzles her nose in his soft t-shirt, he smells like aftershave, burning hot fireplace and soap; he smells like home.

“Welcome home honey”, a little slap on his butt follows his sentence and he laughs softly. He knows that deep down she likes to be fondled with little endearments, and he likes teasing. A lot. 

“You look good doing this”, an understatement for sure. She starts feeling his stomach with her fingertips, caressing him gently, taking her time to explore with practiced fingers the well known territory of his body. 

“Doing the dishes while you slap my butt?”

Her hand moves from his abdomen, lower and lower, until she’s cupping him over his joggers and he catches his breath. A firm squeeze grants a little moan to escape his mouth and she starts feeling way too hot in her own clothes.  
Scully had thought about this for all the drive home, when she had finally walked through the door, seeing him had just worked as ignitor on her burning desire. Broad shoulders, that nice ass of his, his low hum. She didn’t stand a chance. 

He twitches under her hot palm, his body responding immediately to her as she keeps her front pressed tight against his back, taking small bites at his shoulders from time to time. One of the mugs he had been washing escapes his grasp with a squishing sound, clattering to the sink, on top of the other dishes. 

“Jesus Scully do you want me to shatter all the dishes we own?”, he tries to dry his hands on his pants but she stops him, a tight squeeze halting him.

“No, don’t stop. Finish what you started Mulder”, he moans, half pleasure half frustration but she doesn’t stop her movements, too caught up and interested in the little sounds he’s trying to swallow. It’s her turn to tease him and she absolutely loves to do so until he’s melting like butter under her warm hands.

When her hand moves inside his pants to grasp him firmly, his hips jerk and he slams his hands on the surface before him with a long moan. Her own hums and sweet sounds resonate against his back, permeating through his flesh and bones until they reach his groin.  
Stroking intently from base to tip, she moves her other hand to wander around his firm abs, touching, caressing his taut skin. Then she unexpectedly drops that hand back to gently fondle his balls. 

Her hands keep moving in synch for some more minutes, until she completely stops, leaving Mulder’s pants as he protests with a groan. As he turns, she’s smiling broadly, head slightly turned to the side, hair mussed up and pink cheeks, her hands resting on his hips.  
“Hi”, with hoarse voice and a smile to light hundreds of suns, he looks down at her, his hands on her cheeks as he bends down to kiss her passionately. As heated as it had all started, the pecks quickly become more frantic and intense. Mulder’s expert mouth moves to kiss Scully’s neck, his teeth graze the soft skin there, nibbling, biting hard down on it. 

He lifts her up, her legs trapping his waist while he moves to the couch, trying not to fall as she giggles and laps at his ear almost causing them to end up lying on the floor.  
Laying her on the couch, he begins to unbutton her blouse with fervent hands, his mouth soon getting busy on her freshly exposed skin. It’s her turn to moan in anticipation, his inching closer to where she wants those fingers the most too slow and frustrating.  
“Mulder please… ooh!”, in a single swift motion he unzips and takes away her skirt as his mouth immediately finds his way at her center. He can smell her scent through her underwear. He dives in nose first, pressing, puffing, biting, licking. The sensations she’s feeling are almost too intense, her hand holds his head down with determination and her eyes shot closed as she emits a long, strangled noise. He takes her panties quickly too, finally humming in appreciation as he can feel her completely bare under his hungry tongue.

Mulder is, at this as at every other activity, passionate and relentless. With his tongue circling her clit and two fingers purposefully rubbing inside her, it doesn’t take long at all for her to come against his stubbled face, pushing him close and immediately after away, with an almost pained moan as his warm tongue’s presence gets too much. 

He moves up her body as she lays there, sprayed out on the couch, arms up above her head and eyes shut close. Mulder looks down and smiles fondly, his heart full of tenderness and love, his body aching with desire. 

“Hello there”. She doesn’t say anything, just pulling him closer and kissing him, her tongue darting immediately inside his mouth. He knows that’s the first thing she always does after he’s gone down on her. 

Then she’s pushing his hips down, thrusting up to meet his hard erection, her own wetness dampening the front of his pants. Nibbling at his ear again she whispers: “Mulder now” and before he can even think, she’s pulled down his pants and he’s hip deep inside her. 

They lay on the couch, spent and satisfied, Scully’s smaller body resting partly on Mulder’s and partly on warm fabric, pushed against the back cushion and completely naked. They had ultimately shredded the remaining items of clothing and decided to just stay there a little more, a soft blanket draped around them. 

“I think one of the cups did break”, his voice low and sleepy, smooth like silk on clean skin, his left thumb moving in circles on her back. 

“You better not have broken my favourite one though”, her voice matched his, the hint of a smile creeping up behind her words. 

“Um I’ll get you a new one, Scully”


End file.
